la cancion de helga
by master.-helga
Summary: Helga cantante y guitarrista?, debes estar bromeando, y arnold celoso? naa...o tal vez..puede pasar?
1. harrison?

Hey arnold no me pertenece, lo hago tan solo con fines de lucro, etcc…

Una rubia se encontraba en lo mas sumisa de sus pensamientos cuando de la nada escucha un fuerte golpe en su carpeta, ella se sobresalta y salta en su carpeta.

-OTRA VEZ SEÑORITA PATAKI!-

-perdone, no me quedaría soñando si su clase fuera mas entretenida- decia victoriosa.

Al fondo del salón de clases se escuchaban risas.

-ESTO A SIDO EL COLMO SEÑORITA PATAKI! FUERA DE MI CLASE! AHORA!-decia el profesor hirviendo de furia.

-si claro….. de todas maneras no quería estar en su patética clase- decia helga mientras se paraba con sus cosas y se marchaba fuera del aula dando un fuerte portaso, que aturdió a todos, mas aun a un rubio.

-estupido viejo si cree que me voy a dejar dominar se equivoca-

Mientras que un salón vacio se escuchaba una meliodosa voz conjunto con un tono de guitarra muy comprometedor con el dueño de tal cantico.

Helga se quedo maravillada con aquel melodioso conjunto y fue a averiguar de quien era esa increíble voz.

-hola?-decia helga

-hola!-decia un joven con el pelo largo ondulado de color naranja, con una blusa olgada y un pantalón negro, tuvo que detener su conjunto para saludar a la rubia.

-wow!...bueno es decir toca muy bien y ni hablar de su voz!-

-jajaja gracias, permíteme presentarme, me llamo Harrison, un gusto conocerte…?-

-helga…mi nombre es helga-

-que lindo nombre se significa hermosura no?-

-sii…para mi mala suerte-decia helga sentándose alado de el.

-pero también se significa guerrera e indomable, un nombre muy equilibrado a decir verdad- decia Harrison mirándola con ternura.

-si lo se…..-

-que te paso, todos están en clases menos tu-

-me botaron del salón, el estúpido de mi profesor me boto por estar pensando en ar…..-helga se sonrojo al instante.

-jajja.. si vieras el color de tu cara….. pensando en un muchacho he… helga? Jajaja-

-no veo lo gracioso, además nunca lo había visto por aca….-

-tranquila amiga, profesor de guitarra, pero como ves nadie a tomado este curso piensan que es una estupides

-ellos son los estúpidos, no saben de lo que se pierden-

-mmm… que te parece si unes a mi taller, que dices?-

-buuuenooo…..yo no se cantar….y mucho menos tocar-

-para eso estoy yo, te enseño…..haber te conoces la canción UN OLOR A TABACO Y CHANEL- decia Harrison afinando su guitarra y comensando a raguear.

-si la conozco, es una de mis favoritas-

-haber vamos a cantarla juntos ok?-

-okey…-

-comensemos!- Harrison tocaba la guitarra suavemente, mientras helga se aclaraba la voz.

UN OLOR A TABACO Y CHANEL

**Un olor a tabaco y Chanel**

**Me recuerda el olor de su piel**

**Una mezcla de miel y café**

**Me recuerda el sabor de sus besos**

**El color del final de la noche**

**Me pregunta dónde fui a parar, donde estás**

**Que esto sólo se vive una vez**

**Dónde fuiste a parar, dónde estás**

**Un olor a tabaco y Chanel**

**Y una mezcla de miel y café**

**Me preguntan por ella (ella)**

**Me preguntan por ella**

**Me preguntan también las estrellas**

**Me reclaman que vuelva por ella**

**Ay que vuelva por ella (ella)**

**Ay que vuelva por ella**

**No se olvida, no se va**

**No se olvida, no se va**

**No se olvida nada**

**No se va, no se olvida**

**No se va, no se olvida**

**No se va, no se olvida nada**

**Una rosa que no floreció**

**Pero que el tiempo no la marchita**

**Una flor prometida una amor**

**Que no fue, pero que sigue viva**

**Y otra vez**

**El color del final, del final de la noche**

**Me pregunta donde fui a parar**

**Que esto sólo se vive una vez**

**Donde fuiste a parar, donde estás**

**Un olor a tabaco y Chanel**

**Una mezcla de miel y café**

Despues de cantar esa canción los dos juntos se quedaron sin aliento, lo cantaron con el alma no eran tan diferentes.

-wooow…..nunca había cantado asi en toda mi vida- decia helga con una sonrisa en los labios.

-cantas hermoso viste, te dije que no cantabas tan mal!- decia Harrison riendo.

-jajaja tu no me dijiste nada…..jajaja-dijo helga mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

-perdon harrison….no quize….-decia helga apenada.

-tranquila, y tan solo dime jhon…..-

-no que tu nombre era Harrison?-

-si pero algún dia sabras porque te pido que me llames asi, bueno apartándose de ese tema quieres unirte a mi taller?-

-si de todas maneras, pero hay un problema…no tengo guitarra-

-no te preocupes….toma- le dijo harri mientras le alcansaba una guitarra rosada con negro, las cuerdas eran de un color dorado y la parte posterior de la guitarra tenia una inscripción que decia:''nunca te des por vencido, porque seras muy bien rencompensado…..y nunca pierdas la ezperansa en el amor, porque si esperas pacientemente, tu amor llegara''.

-no puedo aceptarla- le dijo helga estirando la guitarra.

-tienes que…no puedo manejarla, no se porque, pero no me quiere, tal vez con tigo….-

-pareces un borracho en la luna, crees que las estúpidas guitarras tengan personalidad…..,idioteces…-

-no solo lo creo helga, también lo pienso, mañana te veo en la tarde, al finalizar las clases, llevate mi guitarra y ponle nombre….-

-peerroo…-cuando sono el timbre era recreo, helga puso la guitarra en su estuche,por cierto era de color negro con una rosa roja en el centro.

Todos salieron de sus aulas hacia el comedor, helga estaba de lo mas distraída, después de lo que había pasado con arnold, aun no podía creer que era la mejor amiga de su propio amor, para ella eso si era un gran paso.

Estaba tan entretenida hablando que no se percato que un chico rubio con cabeza de balón se acercaba.

-hola-

-haa?- helga volteo a mirar al dueño de aquel susurro y se dio la sorpresa de ver a arnold con una sonrisa derritidora en los labios, helga trato de no dejarse demoler por aquel ser hermoso.

-hola melenudo…que te cuenta la vida?-

-helga…te sacaron del salón eso no esta bien…tienes que poner mas atención!- decia arnold preocupado

-es que no se como soportas a ese viejo….su clase es tan aburrida!.-decia helga furiosa.

-lo se….pero no deberías responderle asi a gallegos-

-si…como sea arnold-

-helga…..de donde has sacado una guitarra?-

-haa!... esta no, un amigo me la presto….recien lo conozco se llama Harrison y bueno es profesor de guitarra…..mira ahí esta!- dijo helga emocionada mientras señalaba a un hombre solitario sentado en el otro extremo-

-pero...si recien lo conoces...como te pudo prestar su guitarra?-

-no se...pero se ve solo, ahi te las vez arnoldo-y sin mas preambulos helga se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el profesor de guitarra, dejando aun arnold confundido.

-no entiendo...-decia mientras se tocaba el pecho y sentia un pequeño ardor.

continuara...


	2. recapacitaciones

Continuando con la historia, la repentina actitud de helga "sockeo" a nuestro queridicimo arnold, dejándolo mas confundido y aparte con nuestro amigo "jhon, Harrison" tendrá que decir sus verdades aunque no todas, espero que disfruten este capitulo su amiga –master.-helga-

Siguiendo….

Mientras que por otro lado…..

-Hola ''JHON''!-gritaba la rubia mientras se acercaba a su profesor.

-ya le agarraste camote a mi nombre no?-

-puede ser…-

-te vi hablando con un chico con cabeza de balón….-

-siii….y para tu información se llama arnold, tan solo yo le puedo decir asi-

-perdoname una pregunta, ¿es tu enamorado?-

-NOOO!...PORQUE PREGUNTAS?-

-no se….se veía muy preocupado, hablando de eso….me dijieron que eres un asco en matematicas!-

-jajaja sii….lo se es que la clase es mas aburrida, que ver el baile de los cisnes- decia helga fastidiada

-porque no le preguntas a arnold, que te enseñe?...-

-ESTAS LOCO NUNCA LE PODRIA PEDIR ESO-decia helga exaltada.

-perdon, jajajaj es que se te nota tan claro en la cara, te atrae arnold, no?- le interrogaba jhon con una cara de ya te descubri.

-yooo…bueno…pues….sii…ok me gusta arnold-

-no solo te gusta niña!, lo amas, tus ojos me lo dicen todo! Jajaja-

-siiii…..te sale algo de tu boca, no viviras para contarlo-

-helga, no me tomes como un profesor, tomame como un amigo el cual puedes confiar de todo-

-gracias, nunca he confiado tanto en un amigo, a no ser de phoebe y la doctora bliss-

-jajaja bueno yo también tengo un secreto…..y una historia, pero es muy larga, asi que tengo que contártela en un lugar privado-

-que tal si después del colegio vamos al campo Gerald?-

-donde queda eso?-

-tan solo me esperas en la puerta y yo te guio-

-ajaja genial, entonces te esperare!-

Mientras que en una mesa cercana

-mira como el idiota se rie!, esta que le coquetea!- mirando con gran furia la mesa donde conversaban animadamente helga y harrison.

-tranquilo amigo!, nunca te había visto asi!- le replico Gerald.

-pero y si le hace algo?-

-que te parece si los sigues a la hora de salida, ahí se soluciona todos los problemas y dudas-

-buena idea Gerald! Gracias-

Cuando sono el timbre, que daba el aviso para la entrada a las aulas.

-nos vemos Harrison! Jajaja-

-es JHON!-

-sii! Claro y yo soy la reina de francia!-decia helga tan distraída que no vio que un chico cruzaba al mismo tiempo que ella y sucedió lo inevitable.

-HELGA CUIDADO!-decia jhon saltando de su asiento y corriendo hacia helga.

Mientras que habían dos rubios tirados en el suelo.

-HELGA!, estas bien?- dijo el rubio acercándose donde estaba ella.

-auuuu!,mi cabeza!-decia retorciéndose.

Arnold se incorporo de inmediato, la cargo y se la llevo de frente a enfermería, dejando atrás a un sonriente profesor.

Ya estando en la enfermería, arnold no podía despegar su vista en la venda que tenia helga en la cabeza.

-genial Arnoldo, gracias por atropellarme!-

-perdon no fue mi intención-

-nada es tu intención!-decia helga molesta.

Arnold se incomodo por el comentario de helga.

-no nos hubiéramos chocado, si no hubieras estado tan distraída mirando al tal Harrison…!-

-correccion es jhon- decia Harrison.

-SIII! CLARO, ENTONCES YO SOY EL REY DE FRANCIA!-grito arnold exaltado.

-jajaj que coincidencia helga dijo lo mismo antes de que se chocaran-dijo Harrison de lo mas tranquilo.

Y en respuesta a ese comentario, helga le dio un leve puñete en su estomago a jhon.

-chismoso!- sonriendole.

-hey!, me dolio- quejandose jhon en son de broma.

Mientras arnold pensaba en como iba hacer para pasar mas tiempo con helga, hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-jhon verdad?-

-si, asi es- desviando su mirada hacia arnold.

-tienes un taller de guitarra, y bueno pues, quisiera estar en el, ¿se puede?-

-claro….pero tan solo son dos personas, tu y helga-

-que importa- decia arnold con una sonrisa exorbitante que dejo helados a jhon y a helga.

-bueno las clases empiezan mañana asi que los espero-

-no te olvidas de algo ''JHON''-decia helga.

-que cosa?-

-el campo Gerald!-

-te sientes mejor?-

-claro que si-

-bueno entonces te veo en la salida-

-okey, cuidate!-

-igual, y porfavor déjense de estar chocandose los dos, pareciera que el destino los quiere bien pegados, jajaja-

-bien señorita, ya se puede ir-decia una enfermera.

-gracias…..-decia helga parándose.

-helga!, puedo caminar a tu lado?- le pregunto arnold acercándose a su amiga.

-claro melenas este país es libre-

-perdoname por chocarme contigo, fue mi culpa-

-tranquilo Arnoldo, fue mi culpa, solo que mi estúpido orgullo es el que siempre gana….-

-no seas tan dura contigo-

-no es eso es que…..AAAUUU!-dijo helga agarrándose la cabeza.

-que pasa helga!, estas bien?-dijo arnold acercándose a ella inmediatamente y sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-si…..AUU, creo que me esta dando hackeka por el golpe-

-helga, no te ves bien mejor te llevo a tu casa….-

-no….tengo que verme con jhon!-

Arnold se molesto, pero no se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos.

-yo te acompaño, si no es molestia claro y los espero hasta que terminen-

-no se si le guste…..pero no me siento muy bien-

-tranquila yo estoy a tu lado-decia arnold con una sonrisa cautivadora en la cara que dejo derretida a helga.

-gracias…..-susurro helga.

Pasaron las horas y al fin llego el momento tan esperado por helga y el tan inesperado por arnold.

-arnold….le preguntare si puedes estar con nosotros y yo te aviso- viendo a jhon de reojo.

-okey…-

-que tal jhon Harrison?-

-y sigues?-

-jajaja, oye mira no me siento muy bien asi que el bonachón del cabeza de balón se ha ofrecido a acompañarme mientras hablamos, ¿te parece bien?-

-claro por mi ningún problema, es mas que escuche mi historia-

-okey, voy a avisarle- alejándose de jhon y dirigiéndose donde arnold.

-bueno camaron con pelos, dijo que no asi que no puedes ir- aguantándose la risa por su mentira piadosa.

-haa…bueno…yo…-

-mentira Arnoldo, jajaja, hubieras visto tu cara, jajajaja- riéndose a mas no poder, mientras se arrecostaba en el hombro de arnold.

-ja-ja-ja, que gracioso helga, pero sabes que es mas gracioso, es que te mate con cosquillas-acercándose peligrosamente a helga.

-no….arnold si lo haces te juro que te arrepentiras, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, NO!, ARNOLD!JAJAJAJA…- siendo atacada por el cabeza de balón.

-jajajaja eso si es gracioso- parando con su ataque.

-rrrr…..te dije que la pagabas- acercándose a el y tirándole zapes.

-OIGAN!, PAR DE TORTOLOS, QUE LES PARECE SI POSPONEMOS LA CHARLA, PORQUE HASTA ESPERARLOS ME HARE VIEJO!-grito jhon.

-vamos melenas!- jalándolo.

Los tres se encaminaban hacia el campo Gerald hacían bromas y se empujaban, si jhon era un profesor pues era uno de los mas geniales parecía un adolescente igual que ellos.

-bueno llegamos jhon, ahora si, somos todo oídos-

-bien siéntense alrededor mío y arnold pásame la guitarra de helga-

-claro…- respondió parándose y acercándose donde estaba helga para agarrar la dichosa guitarra.

La rubia lo miro algo perturbada y dudosa a John y este tan solo atino a guiñarle el ojo en respuesta de este gesto helga puso su cara de aburrimiento y enojo.

-toma, aquí tienes- decia el rubio mientras se sentaba otra vez a lado de helga.

-bien, comenzaré con mi vida, yo tengo dos hermanos, soy el menor de toda mi familia para mi penosa suerte, siempre me dejaban a lado ya que mi hermano joab el mayor de todos era el mas fuerte, recibió una beca para futbolista de las grandes ligas, mientras que Ronald mayor que yo pero menor que joab recibió una beca para científico ambiental, y bueno yo…no tengo ninguna beca, estudie como profesor de música, hasta ahora que lo recuerdo nunca tuve apoyo de mis padres, pero eso no me detuvo a hacer lo que yo quería de grande, un poco rebelde y extravagante como ven, en el amor bueno pues soy un asco me enamore cientos de veces pero hasta ahora no he conseguido dar con el pez gordo, siempre que tengo una cita con una chica mi nerviosismo lo echa a perder todo, mas aun de lo duro que soy- termino jhon mirando a los dos rubios que tenia al frente, por una parte helga recapacitaba lo que dijo el al principio era casi lo mismo que le sucedió a ella, mientras que arnold mostraba comprensión.

-tal vez si controlaras tu nerviosismo y le hablaras con ternura, le apoyaras y le abrirías tu corazón la conquistarías- dijo arnold con toda la sabiduría del mundo, dejando a jhon y a helga sin habla tan solo mirándolo.

-b-bueno, lo que dice el cabezon es cierto- poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

-saben me contaron que cuando las personas se aman de verdad son todo lo opuesto de lo que uno cree, llamándose asi los opuestos, lo malo es que en el amor se tiene que ser perseverante y dar todo lo que tienes-mirando con una sonrisa a los dos rubios, quienes en respuesta de eso se miraron y se sonrojaron.

-bueno creo que ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir, ahora me voy a mi casa, creo que ustedes también deberían irse a su casa ya va anochecer- mirando el ocaso entre las casas.

-¡cierto!, bob me va a matar, también ya me voy, cuídate jhon-

-te acompaño helga, chau jhon-

-cuídense niños-

-adolescentes para tu información- dijo helga mientras los dos se encaminaban a la casa de helga.

Después de un camino casi largo y sin palabras soltadas llegaron a la casa de helga.

-bueno helga, descansa, para que te mejores del golpe-

-si lo hare, a….y por cierto…-dándole un beso en la mejilla a arnold –gracias por todo cabezon-

-y-yo…. De nada helga, sa-sabes que puedes contar conmigo- poniendo una cara de baboso enamorado.

-OLGA ERES TU?- gritaba un enfadado bob.

-SOY HELGA BOB, YA ENTRO…..bueno melenudo ya tengo que entrar cuídate- despidiéndose de este con un zape y entrando a su casa.

_Wow es decir nunca me imaginaria que helga me diera las gracias, aunque se que dentro de ella hay alguien indefensa y sublime, me encanta cuando deja sus sentimientos libres combinados con su personalidad normal, en si…. Yo la amo._

Pesaba arnold mientras se encaminaba hacia su casa recordando todo que les dijo jhon.

Uff! Al fin concluí con la segunda parte de esta historia, que pasara después, jhon Harrison se enamorara?, arnold le dirá lo que siente a helga, los dos rubios ayudaran a Harrison en su cita, problemas con bob y mirian, todo eso en el 3 capitulo, dejen reviews cuídense! master.-helga


	3. memorias y noche de luna

Continuando con la parte anterior…..

-¡maldición Bob, ya llegue!-

-mas te valía señorita, Olga nos acaba de llamar para darnos la grandiosa sorpresa que esta viniendo-

-¡MARAVILLOSO! Toda una hermosa semana, arruinada por la segunda "niñita perfecta"- nótese la ironía en esta frase.

-cuidado con tus palabras niña, ahora vete a tu cuarto- le ordenaba con molestia por estar interrumpiendo su partido.

-¿sabes que?, creo que nos leemos la mente porque eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer- subiendo pesadamente las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto.

Se tiró en su cama, así era casi todos los días, Bob gritándola, Miriam embriagada, durmiendo como siempre gracias al nocivo alcohol, no tenia con quien mas apoyarse, a no ser de arnold, phoebe y su nuevo profesor.

-que hubiera sido de mi vida sin ti arnold- sacando el relicario de su polo y acariciándolo con ternura.

-no desperdiciare el tiempo que voy a estar contigo en ese taller de música, si tengo que ser adorable, ¡lo hare, todo sea por el amor!- decía helga mientras se ponía su pijama.

Se acerco a su ventana y entonces la vio, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, simplemente hermosa, simplemente bella.

Agarro su diario y escribió un poema dedicado a su amor, dedicado a arnold.

_porque me enamore de el?...para eso no hay respuesta, solo sentimientos_

_Fueron tus caprichos que te llevaron a el?...no, fue el mismo que causo esto_

_Es como un destello de luna?…..no, el es la luna para mi_

_La mezcla perfecta de la compasión, amor, optimismo y suspicacia?...sueño, tan solo eso, pero si… el es todo eso y me lo enseño mas sigo como soy_

_Su estúpido optimismo me pudo haber echo reflexionar?_

_Tal vez cada parte de mi este ligada a su piel y que al mas mínimo rose me haga temblar como cuando niña?_

_Sus ojos como unas linternas que espían en mi interior desnudándome y volviéndome totalmente indefensa?_

_O quizás me enamore de la persona que me hace enloquecer, en la que mas odio, la que mas amo, la que mas aprecio?_

_Si tengo que volver a la súbdita realidad, que sea por sus esperados besos._

Y terminando así su poema se acomodo en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, soñando que por primera vez era amada.

Mientras…...

-sabes que creo que esos dos rubios tienen futuro juntos-

-pero que diablos hago hablando contigo si ni siquiera se que contestaras, solo estas ahí prendida, blanca y iluminante en un cielo negro, ¿que gran cosa no?- decía Harrison mientras tomaba su café en la terraza, admirándola igual que helga a la gran inspiradora de sus pensamientos.

-sea lo que sea, hare todo lo posible para que esos dos estén juntos, espero no cometer ningún error, jajaja quien lo diría, es cierto el mito de los polos opuestos, bueno…..tan solo para algunas personas- inclinando la cabeza en forma de aceptación acerca de su vida destrozada.

-si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente y le hubiera dicho lo que sentía a esa chica rubia- parándose de su descanso y acercándose al borde del barandal.

-si no se me hubiera ido de las manos, apuesto que estaría, ahora junto a mi- miraba a la luna con amor, pero a la vez con odio.

-¡SI LO SE! Es una estupidez, ahora ella es famosa, tiene a los mejores pretendientes del mundo a sus pies, una gran pianista y actriz, quien lo diría, ¡y todo por tu culpa!, si tan solo no le hubieras servido como inspiración, ella estaría conmigo- lanzando su taza al vacio, escuchando al final como se rompía.

-pero igual ella jamás me aceptaría, en primera por sus padres, simplemente la amaban, la atesoraban y ahí viene el problema, mírame soy un total adefesio, no ganaría ni siquiera la mirada de esos hermosos ojos celestes claros, soy un pobre diablo que ni siquiera puede con su cuerpo- regresando a su asiento cansado y angustiado.

-aun se me hace raro, porque helga tiene el mismo apellido de la que se robo mi corazón, y aun en el recuerdo que tengo de los ojos de mi amada juro que tienen casi la misma tonalidad de los ojos de helga- dirigiéndose a las escaleras que le llevaban a su hogar.

-mañana le preguntare si es familia suya, mientras que tu sigue alumbrando para mi y síguele dando la inspiración que necesita mi amada…..mi dulce olga pataki- dijo en susurro Harrison cerrando de una vez su puerta y pensando en "ella".

Mientras que en la habitación de un chico con cabeza de balón se libraba una guerra de sueños.

_-en…en donde estoy?-_

_-estas en el limbo muchacho- se escuchaba una voz fuerte y gruesa._

_-¿¡estoy muerto!-con desesperación en su voz_

_-jajajaja…hubieras visto tu cara…jaja…no…tu estas en tu subconsciente, la parte aun activa de tu cerebro, la de los recuerdos, tu puedes decidir que momentos quieres recordar, ¿quieres hacer la prueba?-_

_-bueno…-_

_Cuando una serie de momentos aparecieron en fila deteniéndose justo en frente de el._

_Arnold dudo un poco, pero la voz hizo que despertara de su letargo._

_-anda, no seas tímido, elige uno de los momentos que quieras recordar-_

_Camino hacia una toma, la vio con ternura, era cuando estaba en primaria (a los 7), sin dudar se adentro en esa imagen y la película de esa parte de su vida comenzó a correr_

_Le habían pedido dibujar a su familia, todos habían comenzado, el termino primero, solo dibujo a sus abuelos y a sus padres pero lo mas rápido posible, se quedo esperando hasta que todos terminaran, pero extrañamente una rubia se acerco a la asistente y le entrego la hoja, el pudo escuchar lo que hablaban._

_-pero esto es la luna, yo te pedí dibujar a tu familia-_

_-que ella es la única familia que tengo, después no tengo a nadie más-_

_-¿y tus padres linda?-_

_-yo no soy su hija, solo lo es olga, ¡puaj!- poniendo una cara de asco._

_-bueno helga, puedes sentarte, tendré que hablar con tus padres-_

_-si como sea…igual no la escucharan- alejándose y sentándose en una mesa donde no había nadie y comenzando a sollozar._

_El se percato de esto y sin que se diera cuenta la asistente se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado._

_-que pasa, ¿te sientes bien?-_

_-¡lárgate!, vete…-_

_-no hasta que te puedas sentir bien- dijo con tono de preocupación y angustia._

_-es que no entenderías…-_

_-créeme te entiendo, yo tampoco tengo a mis padres- soltándolo con dolor._

_La rubia lo miro y se puso seria –yo tengo a mis padres, pero ellos no saben que existo, solo les interesa Olga mi hermana mayor, ya me acostumbre a eso es como si no los tuviera-_

_-pues, a lo menos tu los tienes en presencia, en cambio yo no, se fueron de viaje y nunca mas volvieron, pero tengo la esperanza que volverán-_

_-eres demasiado optimista…pero si te hace sentir mejor pienso igual que tu, descuida se que volverán, además piensa que tienes unos abuelos maravillosos que te aman- _

_Arnold alzo la mirada y la vio tenia un hermoso destello en sus ojos de color azul y un dulce tono carmesí en sus mejillas, se sintió en paz aunque sea por un momento, ya que sabía muy bien la reputación agresiva de ella._

_-gracias…y si te reconforta- acercándose mas a ella –aquí tienes un gran amigo, el cual nunca te defraudara, y siempre estará para ti- regalándole un abrazo a la rubia y una hermosa mirada con sus ojos de esmeralda verde._

_-gracias- aceptando su abrazo con una alegría incontenible, cuando sonó el timbre de salida, los dos se separaron y fueron a alistar sus cosas, mientras los demás niños entregaban su trabajo._

_Mientras salía con Gerald la vio estaba con su amiga phoebe, el se acerco a ella, mientras con ojos de incredulidad lo miraba su mejor amigo._

_-cuídate helga- ella volteo y lo vio –adiós cabeza de balón- con cara de molestia mientras jalaba a su amiga._

_-no entiendo…-susurro mientras la veía alejarse, cuando la vio voltear con una sonrisa y mirarlo, el le respondió poniendo su cara de aburriendo con una sonrisa de adorno y un Adén de saludo en su mano, ella le respondió igual._

_Cuando se acerco su amigo –um,um,um creo que pataki es un caso perdido, y tu que tenias en la cabeza viejo para ir a despedirte de la niña mas ruda de toda la escuela-_

_-jaja nada Gerald, solo si la conocieras mas sabrías que ella aparenta lo que no es- decía como el hombre mas sabio del mundo dejando con la boca abierta a Gerald._

_-como digas arnold, creo que hoy perdiste la cabeza- mientras caminaban._

_-si, la perdí, pero por esos ojos azules y su sonrisa- lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible._

_-¿que dijiste viejo?-_

_-nada yo y mis pensamientos- mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara y su amigo negaba con la cabeza._

_-que tierno fue ese momento- le avisaba la voz de su conciencia_

_-si…desde ese momento supe que helga era tan sublime por dentro, y gracias a ella pude conseguir a mis padres, creo que sin ella no hubiera podido sobrellevar las cosas- mientras veía como las imágenes desaparecían y otra ves quedaba en la inmensa claridad de su subconsciente._

_-por eso la amas…-_

_-si…la amo con toda mi vida-_

_-entonces conquístala…-_

_-como…si ella no es como las demás chicas, ella es única-_

_-solo déjate llevar- esa frase resonó por toda la inmensidad una y otra vez cuando…_

-hey arnold-

-hey arnold-

-hey arnold-

-hey arnold-

Se levanto con pesadez y con ojeras marcadas en su rostro, apago el reloj cuando se dispuso a cambiarse recordó la frase.

-tan solo dejarme llevar…- mientras sonreía y recordaba a aquella rubia con ojos azules que le había robado el corazón

-bueno este en verdad no es un capitulo, solo que leí sus reviews y me inspire, es una parte cursi y melancólica, pero aun no tengo ideas de cómo hacer el otro capitulo verdadero, ayúdenme!, vale ideas de todo tipo, nada pervertido, para eso hay otra historia, ya estoy sacando otra historia, la tengo avanzada pero prefiero terminar esta y embocarme con todas mis ideas con la otra, bueno dejen reviews, los quiero cuídense de su amiga

master.-helga


	4. rencuentros y amor

Bueno antes de comenzar quiero darles las gracias a los que leen este fic y las siguientes personas son…

Yvaineliddell- gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y a pedido tuyo aquí tienes el 4 chapter que lo disfrutes.

miss romantic2- sorry por no responderte en el 3 chapter es que como aun soy nueva en esto, pero voy aprendiendo, disfruta el 4 chapter

hel201- créeme que también no sabia que poner y lo único que se me ocurrió fue ese beso arrebatado hacia arnold, obvio que en la mejilla, creo que el choque le afecto, jajaja, quiero hacer aparecer su verdadero yo para que arnold se enamore mas de ella y se ponga mas celoso espero que sigas leyendo mi fic cuídate y disfruta el 4 chapter.

Camira-Chan- gracias enserio, me halaga que te haya gustado y aquí esta la seguida disfruta el 4 chapter.

mari3304- jajajaja si, estoy siendo mala con helga, quiero que se muestre como es pero que no sea tan soñadora con respecto a arnold… y si estoy convirtiendo a arnold en un baboso y celoso enamorado, Gerald y phoebe van a ser parte importante para unir a los dos rubios, además de jhon…pronto veremos que es lo que en verdad puede hacer por amor, que disfrutes el 4 chapter.

Ahora si comencemos…..

-ha….que cansancio- decía una rubia mientras miraba sus ojeras

-genial, tan solo a mi tenia que pasarme esto y todo por estar pensando en ese estúpido cabeza de balón- recapacitando un poco sus palabras, mientras sacaba su relicario y daba un ahogado suspiro.

-a quien engaño, no puedo dejar de amarlo ni en mis sueños, estúpidos sentimientos- sacando su ropa de su armario, cuando se dio cuenta de su altar, hace meses que no lo había visto, lo que hizo fue escribir sus poemas, mas dejo a lado a su altar.

-jojana…no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta que aun estuvieras aquí- acercándose lentamente al objeto echo con lápices, con recortes y con papel mache.

-al menos ya no utilizo materiales raros- apareciendo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, cuando su ipod sonó eran las 7:45.

-MALDICION!, LLEGARE TARDE- poniéndose su pantalón y su polo al mismo tiempo (si es que se puede), agarrando su pequeña cartera de cuero y poniendo todos sus útiles adrento, agarro su camisa y procuro ponérsela mientras volaba por las escaleras.

-YA ME VOY!- gritando antes de cerrar la puerta y saltar las gradas de afuera, lo que no se le cruzo a la mente fue que alguien también pasaba por ahí, quedando los dos tumbados, helga encima de un rubio (quien mas podría ser?).

-estas bien…helga?...-dijo un rubio con una sonrisa de tonto en la cara.

-hee…si, al fin que caí encima de ti, si no me hubiera dado otra tunda en la cabeza- notando como su propia sangre la delataba, ya que sentía hervir sus mejillas.

-bueno, sabes que siempre puedes caer encima mío jejeje- riendo con nerviosismo.

Los dos se quedaron parados pensando que decir, si algunas palabras sensatas o de broma, cuando otra vez el bip del ipod de helga la hizo reaccionar, eran las 7:53.

-CARAJ….- mientras veía como los ojos de arnold se abrieron desmesuradamente, ella sabia que el odiaba toda actitud mala, incluyendo las malas palabras, el licor, los cigarros, etc, todo lo carnal.

-MELENAS LLEGAREMOS TARDE A LA ESCUELA!, VAMOS- agarrando la mano de arnold y arrastrándolo, mientras el la seguía con su mismo ritmo.

Llegaron justo a las 8 pero por no decir en buen estado, los dos estaban mas que sudorosos.

-Dios que corrida, no Arnoldo?- poniendo su brazo en el hombro de el.

- hazme acordar que nunca mas me debo dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos-

-que calor, criminal! , ahora estoy toda sudorosa- mientras se pasaba una mano por su frente.

Arnold la miro detenidamente, la vio tan hermosa con todo el sudor bordeándole el cuello, aumentado el reflejo de la luz solar, una simple belleza, ella no podía ser mortal.

Solo en pensarlo ya estaba mas que sonrojado, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla, tenia ganas de besarla como si el mundo terminara, tenia ganas de acariciarle el pelo, sentirlo sedoso y su olor a rosas y a tulipanes frescos, tenia ganas de….

-que piensas cabezón, ¡diablos! Llegaremos mas tarde a clase, si es que eso se puede- decía la rubia recriminando a su amigo.

-perdón…- siguiéndola de cerca, y automáticamente sonriendo por el apodo de esta -_¿_ _acaso me estaré volviendo masoquista?_-

Entraron a la clase me matemáticas, no antes por una gran llamada de atención.

Los dos rubios se sentaron juntos no porque querían si no porque no había mas sitios disponibles y a sus amigos les tocaba en otra clase, y si les tocaba con gallegos.

Arnold trataba con mucho esfuerzo poner atención a la clase de triángulos y ángulos, cuando sintió un papel chocar con su melena dorada, agarro el papel atrapado en su pelo y lo abrió.

-que aburrido!, no crees Arnoldo?-

-tienes razón, esto no tiene caso, pero trata de atender y no seas tan obvia no quiero verte afuera de la clase por decima vez- escribió con un tono de reproche y se lo paso, y asi se pasaron ese papel con una conversación sostenida entre ambos.

-por favor arnold, además como quieres que me concentre si tengo tu cabezota con forma de balón en frente mío!-

-ja-ja-ja que tierna helga, acaso quieres otra tanda de cosquillas fatales?-

-hey!, por cierto…tu tienes mi guitarra?-

-nop, Harrison se la quedo, te hizo reflexionar lo que dijo ayer?-

-si…es casi lo que estoy viviendo, pero sere grande-

-yo se que asi será, tienes mi apoyo-

-siempre lo tengo, gracias en verdad no se que rayos haría sin tu apoyo melenas!-

-helga….yo te amo- escribió el rubio cuando el timbre lo sorprendió, doblo el papel en cuatro y salió al receso.

-phoebe!, cielos chica lista no te he visto en un dia-

-perdon helga, es que tenia cosas pendientes que hacer...-

-jajaja Gerald esta en esas cosas importantes, verdad hermana?-

-bu-bueno y-yo…-

-tranquila phoebe, si te hace feliz, a mi también aunque no puedo creer que te hayas fijado en el señor "cabellos rebeldes"-

Mientras que en el otro lado del patio.

-caramba Gerald!, siento que si me alejo de ella muero-

-viejo, esto es enserio…- captando la mira del rubio al instante.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-que…..tu no tienes remedio, ¡estas enamorado de tu torturadora, masoquista!, jajajaja- dándole un pequeño puño en el hombro de arnold, mientras este le miraba con un semblante de seriedad, para luego sonreír con su típica cara aburrida.

-ayer que estuviste haciendo Gerald, por cierto no te vi en todo el día, solo cuando me diste el consejo- tras este comentario el moreno enmudeció al instante.

-hahaha tienes que ver tu cara, así que de galante no amigo?-

-que gracioso arnold, que te parece si de acá nos vamos al cine, como todos los viernes-

-los ciento pero no puedo, tengo clases de guitarra, lo que hago para estar a lado de helga-

-celoso he?- cuando otra vez los sorprendió el termino del receso con el timbre, despidiendo así a las dos parejas de amigos y largándose así a sus respectivas aulas.

Helga llego primera a la clase de guitarra y vio a su profesor preferido sentado afinando dos guitarras.

-jhon!- acercándose a el.

-hola helga- mirando detenidamente sus orbes celestes, tratando de ver un parecido con su amada, lo encontró.

-que pasa, que tanto me miras?-

-helga…tengo que decirte algo, tu conoces a…-

-hola jhon, ya llegue- quedándose un poco molesto por la cercanía que tenia este con respecto a helga –¿interrumpí algo?- con tono molesto

-no…helga tengo que hablar contigo pero no ahora, okey?- decía mientras le alcanzaba sus respectivas guitarras a cada uno.

-ya empiezas de mandón- regalándole una sonrisa el cual respondió.

-bueno arnold hoy empezaremos contigo, quiero ver como cantas ¿okey?-

-si claro-

-entonces comencemos con una canción fácil y corta…¿te conoces "mi tormenta favorita" de reik?-

-si, pero esa canción no es para nada fácil-

-vamos se que tu puedes hacerlo, tan solo hazlo con el alma- termino mientras empezó a tocar la guitarra y helga siguió el ritmo con unas varas de batería que encontró mientras le sonreía dándole seguridad.

El le correspondió la sonrisa y comenzó a cantar.

_Mis besos ya no quieren esperar_

_En esta noche fría enciéndame el aire_

_Que solo tú podrías domar_

_Mi corazón ingobernable_

_Acércate no ahí forma de frenar_

_Para ya mis sueños son inevitables_

_A media vos me puedes curar_

_Este silencio insoportable_

_Tuve miedo de mí_

_Quise escapar de ti_

_Quise apagar con gasolina el fuego_

_Vas desafiando con tus alas a la gravedad_

_Con tu fuerza infinita con esa forma de besarme_

_Que mi boca necesitas_

_Que me pierdo entre tus ojos_

_Y me vuelve encontrar que mi alma_

_Me lo evita eres mi tormenta favorita_

_A donde quieras ir te seguiré_

_Serás mi luna en los caminos obscuros_

_No creo en ti y me soltare_

_De mi pasado y mi futuro_

_Tuve miedo de mí_

_Quise escapar de ti_

_Quise apagar con gasolina el fuego_

_Vas desafiando con tus alas a la gravedad_

_Con tu fuerza infinita con esa forma de besarme_

_Que mi boca necesitas_

_Que me pierdo entre tus ojos_

_Y me vuelve encontrar que mi alma_

_Me lo evita eres mi tormenta favorita_

_A la orilla de la noche somos fugitivos de la soledad_

_Que en la oscuridad se encuentra_

_Vas desafiando con tus alas a la gravedad_

_Con tu fuerza infinita con esa forma de besarme_

_Que mi boca necesitas_

_Que me pierdo entre tus ojos_

_Y me vuelve encontrar que mi alma_

_Me lo evita eres mi tormenta favorita_

_Hazme despegar_

-wow melenas, que voz!- aplaudiendo

-gra-gracias helga- sentándose a su lado –tienes una linda voz arnold, tomen sus guitarras que hoy aprenderemos que son los acordes….- y así siguió la clase, cuando toco el timbre.

Helga olvido que tenia que hablar con jhon saliendo con arnold, dejando a Harrison arreglando las guitarras.

-cielos Arnoldo, hoy comienza mis malos días- poniendo una cara de fastidio.

-porque helga?….no es porque, tu sabes…esas cosas de mujeres y…-sonrojándose inmediatamente

-¡NO!, pedazo de pervertido, Olga viene, sabes que cuando viene a hillwood me pone con un humor de perro-

-pero helga tu siempre has tenido ese carácter, jajaja- propinándole un par de cosquillas.

-jaja…puedo ser dulce cuando quiera cabeza de balón- afirmando rotundamente.

-de eso no dudo, mmm… que te parece si mañana vamos al cine para alegrarte al menos el día de mañana-

-gracias arnold, te debo la vida, ya sabes como odio a Olga-

-pero helga, entiende que ella te quie….- iba a terminar la frase cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-OLGA PATAKI, OLGA PATAKI ES TU HERMANA?...- decía jhon agitado.

-pu…pues si ella es mi hermana…porque?-

-y…yo… no puedo creerlo- con una sonrisa inmensa dibujada en su cara cargando inmediatamente a helga y apachurrándola.

-jhon…no..Puedo….respirar- trataba de hablar

-jhon suéltala, matas a la pobre…jajaja- largándose a reír por las divertidas expresiones que hacia la rubia siendo asfixiada con un abrazo de oso.

-te amo helga, ¡MALDICION! Eres mi salvación pequeña- soltándola de una vez dejando a los dos rubios atónitos.

-digo como una hermana…claro esta, tantos años lejos de ella y por fin la encontré y todo gracias a ti-

-de…de que hablas jhon-sintiéndose enrojecer por lo que le acababa de decir.

-si…de que hablas Harrison- replicaba un ya enojado rubio haciendo puños con las manos y llamándole a su profesor de guitarra por su verdadero nombre.

-me prometen guardar el secreto?-

Los dos rubios asintieron con la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

-se acuerdan que les dije que era un asco en el amor, lo que pasa es que cuando éramos pequeños yo conocía a tu hermana, estudiábamos juntos y éramos grupos de trabajo, siempre, era tan dulce…supo comprenderme, ya que mi familia no era la mas bonita ni hablar de mi carácter. Desde el primer momento en que la vi me enamore locamente de ella, un día yo ya me había prometido a mi mismo decirle lo que sentía porque ese sentimiento me torturaba, llegue a su casa y la vi sacando unas maletas…me dijo que se iba a Londres, mi mundo se desmorono, solo me despedí y nunca le dije lo que sentía.

-y por eso salías con otras chicas….-decía arnold entendiéndolo todo.

-para poder olvidarla…-completaba helga-que cerdo!- exclamaba molesta la rubia.

-es que no entiendes, su recuerdo me torturaba y me consumía, por mas que saliera con otras chicas su recuerdo seguía persiguiéndome quería alejarme de ella, pero a la vez…estar cerca de ella, poder abrazarla, besarla y…..y…..-

-bueno! Okey sabemos que te gustaba y mucho, jajaja aunque no puedo creer que una persona como tu este enamorado de mi perfecta hermanita, jajaja-

-helga tu dijiste que hoy venia tu hermana no?-

-si y eso que?-

-puedo acompañarte a tu casa helga?- pregunto jhon entrometiéndose entre la charla de los dos rubios y con los ojos de cachorro.

-yo….no se…que pensaran mis padres, un metalero en mi casa insinuando a su hijita preferida y acompañando a la menor…yo-

-yo te acompaño a tu casa, ya sabes por sospechas- decía arnold con una sonrisa.

-bueno ahora si es diferente, mis padres ya conocen a arnold, pero a ti, creo que si Bob te viera tratando de sacar plan con Olga te dejaría los dos ojos morados-

-no hare nada te lo prometo solo quiero verla y quiero ver si es que me reconoce tan solo eso, por favor helga ten piedad de mi…soy un músico enamorado, y es peligroso si no encuentra al amor de su vida.

-bueno….esta bien, agradécele al cabeza de balón, vámonos rápido que se me hace tarde- caminando apuradamente mientras era seguida por arnold y jhon.

En todo el camino nadie dijo nada, tan solo se miraban, en ellas habían nervios, emoción, amor, mas que todo amor no correspondido….aun.

-bueno llegamos, okey….mira esto va a hacer así yo entro con arnold con la escusa de un trabajo mientras le digo a Olga que hay un muchacho que la busca, así los dos se reconocen y bla bla bla….entendieron?-

-pero helga no crees….- iba a terminar arnold cuando la puerta de la casa de la rubia se abrió.

-hermanita bebe, eres tu?-decía Olga asomándose a la puerta sin poder evitar sonreír al ver invitados.

-si Olga, soy yo….he venido con unos amigos pero ya se van no es cierto?- mirando a los dos con ojos de complicidad.

-bue…bueno, en verdad….-

-no!, definitivamente se quedan a cenar he hecho una de mis cenas y tienen el honor de probarla pasen-

-pero ni siquiera conoces a este sujeto- decía helga señalando a Harrison.

-si es tu amigo, tiene que pasar además que si viene con este apuesto muchachito llamado arnold, todo estará bien no hermanita?- haciendo que helga se moleste al mencionar a arnold.

-si…como sea…pasen-

Helga presento a Harrison a sus padres, el le rogo que por esta vez lo llamara con su verdadero nombre. Cuando estaban cenando comenzó un juego de pregunta y respuesta a Harrison.

-y dime muchacho en que trabajas?- preguntaba un Bob con un poco de canas notables.

-bueno yo soy profesor de la ps.119, profesor de música- decía sonriente.

-debes morirte de hambre-

-con todo respeto señor, aunque no lo crea es un negocio restable si eres mas vivo e idealista que los demás-

-psss…arnold….-casi en un murmullo inaudible

-que pasa helga?-

-vamos a mi cuarto, esto se esta poniendo aburrido-

Arnold se sonrojo, pero no quiso pasar vergüenza así que acepto.

-okey, si tienes razón…-

-bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto con arnold para hacer el trabajo de lengua, nos vemos Harrison.

Subieron despacio las escaleras los dos rubios, tratando de ser discretos, mientras que a un pelirrojo la sonrisa que tenía no podía ser más notoria.

-somos en verdad malos amigos…-decía arnold sintiéndose culpable.

-por favor, si el me suplicaba que nos fuéramos con la mirada, además tiene mucho que hablar con mi hermana- respondía la rubia arrecostada en su cama.

-puedo…?- señalando el lado vacio de la cama de helga.

-claro melenas, solo porque te doy permiso, además que se te nota cansado-

-gracias cosquilluda- mientras se arrecostaba en la cama de helga.

-mira quien habla, tu tienes mas cosquillas que yo creo que hasta en tu pelo tienes cosquillas-

-veámoslo…-

Y así comenzó una guerra de cosquillas, hasta el punto de llorar de la risa, cuando escucharon la puerta de entrada se cerraba.

-ven vamos ver melenudo- llevándolo hasta la escalera de incendios, donde podían ver a jhon y a alga afuera.

-te me haces conocido, acaso nos habíamos visto antes?-

-yo…-mientras miraba el balcón observando que dos rubios confirmaban con la cabeza acerca de la pregunta de Olga.

-yo….tal vez, quien sabe…-mirándola a los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a Olga.

-nunca has sentido esa necesidad de encontrar a alguien que dejaste?- mientras se volteaba y miraba a la luna saliente

-créeme que siempre lo he sentido- estirando el brazo para agarrarla y decirle la verdad, pero no pudo y bajo el brazo un poco decepcionado.

-sabes me haces recordar a alguien a quien siempre quise…quizás este un poco loca jeje- mirándolo de frente.

-no tanto como yo…-los dos rieron con el chiste.

-emmm...yo…es decir tu….este…quisieras…no se…ir conmigo mañana al cine?...- con un nerviosismo creciente.

-claro…Harrison verdad?-

-….si, es Harrison…-sin poder evitarlo se decepciono al oír su nombre, ella no lo reconoció.

-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, en la tarde esta bien?-

-si perfecto, cuídate-

-chau…-entrando a la casa.

-…..adiós….-

-wow! Hermano la hiciste, mañana tienen una cita, que bueno no romeo?- decía helga que ya había bajado de las escaleras de incendio con arnold

-ella no me reconoció…me llamo por mi nombre-

-que tiene de malo que te llame por tu nombre?-preguntaba arnold

-es que…nada, olvídenlo…me voy a mi casa, cuídense muchachos los veo mañana en mi clase-

-espera jhon…vas por mi casa?-

-donde diablos queda eso?-

-de frente a la derecha, tu casa esta por ahí?-

-si, te acompaño…-

-ya me voy helga, cuídate mañana te veo- regalándole un beso en la mejilla igual al que ella le dio hace unos días.

-gracias por ser la mas cosquilluda del mundo, no te olvides del cine mañana, además me debías el beso, chau cuídate- mientras se despedía con la mano y se encaminaba con jhon hacia sus respectivas casas

-ar…arnold..-mas que sonrojada mientras se tocaba la mejilla y creía que iba a morir de amor.

Mientras que un pelirrojo y un rubio caminaban.

-la amas, verdad?-

-ha?...-

-te atrae helga, no?-

-no me atrae….yo la amo- decía con una sonrisa recordando los buenos momentos con ella.

-y por que no se lo dices?- tratando de animarlo para que lo haga

-no puedo, no merece a un mortal como yo…le hice tanto daño, en las industrias FTI, en san Lorenzo…no se aun como puede tenerme como mejor amigo-

-que ocurrió en san Lorenzo y en las industrias FTI?-

-en FTI ella se me declaro…mas yo le hice creer que todo había sido una equivocación y nunca aclaramos las cosas y en san Lorenzo ella me ayudo a encontrar a mis padres, pasando peligros si no hubiera sido por ella yo no estaría hablando contigo, ella me salvo de morir y por hacerlo casi la pierdo al fin de toda esa aventura yo aclare mis sentimientos, le dije la amaba con cada célula de mi piel luego la bese y hubiéramos seguido si no hubiera sido que mi amigo Gerald interrumpió eso, y quedo como nada hasta ahora…-

-se nota que ella te aprecia mucho…-

-ha hecho tanto por mi y yo fui un estúpido al rechazarla, por ser un cobarde y no aclarar mis sentimientos respecto a ella-

-no te eches la culpa, eras un niño, ahora mírate tienes 17 verdad?-

-si…y peor aun tengo miedo en perderla para siempre cuando nos vallamos a la universidad, yo no se que hacer-

-mira enserio si no la quieres perder te recomiendo que le digas lo que sientes por ella, te lo digo por experiencia propia…- hablaba algo dolido.

-tienes razón…hablare con ella, gracias-

-no te preocupes, solo amala por ella vale mucho, ella es…-

-ella es única- mirándolo con esperanza.

-ya llegamos a mi casa cuídate jhon!, espero que tu también te atrevas…-

-a que?...-

-a decirle lo que en verdad paso a Olga-

-eso es muy diferente, pero apuesta que en esta semana le hare ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo-

-en ese caso buena suerte-

-gracias, chau-

-adiós- entrando a su casa siendo recibido por sus padres, para luego ir a su habitación y alistarse para dormir pensando en ella.

En la noche…..

-te amo Helga-

-te amo arnold-

-te amo Olga-

Mientras que en un cuarto en la misma casa que compartía con sus padres y su hermana menor pensaba una rubia.

-siento que lo conozco de algún lado….siento algo cuando veo sus ojos…siento que puedo volar?- cuando el sonido de un teléfono la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-bueno?-

-hola cariño-

-hola amor, como esta todo por new york?-

-bien…pero se te extraña, te extraño mucho…-

-yo también, cuando llegas?-

-no lo se, tengo mucho trabajo pero hare lo posible por estar ahí pronto, okey nena?-

-que es ese sonido?- escuchando música movida detrás de la línea.

-nada solo que algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo son fiesteros, bueno ya me voy nena, mi jefe esta por llegar, cuídate, pronto nos veremos-

-okey…cuídate Adam…te amo-

-si…si yo también te quiero…chau- colgando apresuradamente dejando con las palabras en la boca a Olga.

Mientras que en new york

-a quien llamabas?-

-a mi enamorada por interés…tu sabes su padre tiene un imperio de localizadores y si estoy con ella y me hago el galante toda la riqueza será mía-

-bueno si es en ese caso…- acercándose a Adam y acorralándolo

-y volveré a ti amor…- acariciándola

-mi dulce Rebecca- riendo con malicia mientras esta le arrebataba besos.

….

Lo se, lo se me tarde una vida para actualizar pero es que no tenia nada en mi cabeza, gracias por los rewies espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que pasara con Olga?, arnold por fin le dirá a Helga lo que siente, infidelidad?, todo el próximo capitulo, cuídense y deje rewies de su amiga master.-helga


	5. toda la verdad

Llego la mañana y con este el resplandor de un viernes, al menos eso le daba ansias a helga que habia dormido plácidamente recordando una y otra vez el beso que le habia dado arnold, aunque hubiera sido en la mejilla la hizo temblar.

Estaba cambiándose, sentía que definitivamente este iba a ser uno de los mejores días de su vida. Se tomaba su tiempo, no quería apresurarse, tenia un sensación de bienestar infinita, luego de admirarse un rato en su espejo y arreglar sus cosas salió rumbo a la pss.19.

Esta vez no se encontró con nadie ni con el rubio que le dejo un bien marcado recuerdo la noche anterior, subió al bus y se sento a lado de su amiga de toda la vida.

-hola phoebe-

-hola helga, quería preguntarte si quieres ir hoy conmigo de compras-

-losciento chica lista pero ya estoy reservada, voy a ir con arnold al cine- le explico a su amiga como lo mas natural del mundo dejándola un poco sorprendida.

-es una cita?...-

-no…para mi mala suerte, solo subida de animo por la llegada de olga desde londres.-

-bueno, ve el lado positivo hoy pasaras toda la tarde con arnold, solo los dos solitos- mirándola con sorna

-no creo que tan solitos…-recordando que Harrison le habia propuesto lo mismo a olga.

-porque?, es decir, el no te invito a ti sola?-

-claro que si phoebe…solo que…olvidalo-

-olvidando-sonriéndole.

-que raro no he visto al cabezon en el bus-

-seguro su papá lo dejo en la escuela-

-si supongo-

-phoebe…pataki- hablaba un moreno acercándose a las dos chicas.

-helga si no te molesta….-dirijiendo la mirada al sitio donde estaba el moreno.

-diablos phoebe no me tienes que pedir permiso para eso- en respuesta de esto le sonrio la pelinegra y se sento a lado de Gerald

-bueno, parece que me quede sola…otra vez, escuchare un poco de música talvez asi calme las ansias de matar a jhon por meterse con la cita que arcodamos yo y arnold- sacando su ipod y poniéndose los audífonos.

_Metete en mi mundo_

_Mira a donde voy_

_Tal vez es absurdoo_

_Pero asi soy yo_

_Se ve que no has probado mas que el_

_Fresa amor_

_-coro-_

_No soy la niña ejemplo_

_No habrá ternura en mis besos_

_Vas a pedirme cada vez mas_

_Y te lo voy a dar._

_Hoy en mi probaras_

_Todo lo que te has perdido_

_por busca.._

_Ya veras que bien te hará _

_Una niña mal.._

_Oh ouh ouh una niña mal.._

_Oh ouh ouh.._

_Oh ouh ouh.._

_-amo esta canción jajaja apuesto que si arnold la escucha le da un ataque cardiaco jajaja, no se porque me tuve que fijar en un tarado como el, porfavor el ni en sueños se fijaría en mi, aunque lo que dijo en san Lorenzo me dejo pensativa…pero igual si me hubiera querido hubiera aclarado las cosas hace tiempo, mas espero que eso pase._

_No me tengas miedo_

_Deja de pensar_

_Sigueme este juego_

_Te arrepentiras!.._

_-coro-_

_No soy la niña ejemplo.._

_No habrá ternura en mis bezos!_

_Vas a pedirme cada vez mas_

_Y te lo voy a dar._

_Ooh hoy en mi probaras_

_Todo lo que te has perdido_

_por buscar.._

_Ya veras que bien te hara_

_Una niña mal.._

_Oh ouh ouh una niña mal.._

_Oh ouh ouh.._

_-de algo que o me puedo quejar es que soy su mejor amiga aunque para mi es una tortura, todos los días viendo su estúpida cabeza de balon, claro quien se puede de olvidar de eso-_soltando una sonrisa

_Ela te espera_

_La niña buena_

_Solo te aburriras_

_Una niña una niña_

_Una niña una niña_

_Una niña una niña_

_Una niña una niña..._

_Niñaa niña niña niña niña..._

_Ooh hoy en mi probaras_

_Todo lo que te has perdido_

_por buscar.._

_Ya veras que bien te hara_

_Una niña mal_

_Ooh has vivido al reves_

_Y lo que creias_

_No es la realidad!_

_Ya veras que en mi_

_Entrara una niña mal.._

_Una niña una niña_

_Una niña una niña_

_Una niña una niña_

_Una niña una niña mal.._

_-tengo que decirle a Harrison que me enseñe esa canción en guitarra, asi un dia le dire a arnold lo que siento cantando esta canción, aunque no es nada tierna…tal vez otra mas lenta, para decirle a arnold cuanto es que lo quiero, decirle que lo amo, abrazarlo, sentirlo y besarlo sin piedad…helga….helga…-_

-helga…HELGA!- gritaba su amiga, tratando de despertarla.

-QUE PASA!- salía de su transe saltando de su asiento

-ya llegamos a la escuela, te quedaste dormida-

-a…eso porque me despertaste phoebe estaba teniendo un sueño de lo mas macabro- mientras le sonreía con malicia a su amiga.

-con arnold cierto?-

-sip hacia con el todo lo que quería juajuajua-

-hablando de tu amor, mira quien esta ahí-

La rubia levanto la mirada y lo vio saliendo del parkard de su abuelo, solo que esta vez lo manejaba su padre, el levanto la mirada y los dos se encontraron, le sonrio y se acerco a ella.

-helga yo me voy adelantando-

-no phoebe no me dejes sola- para cuando ya habia dicho esto la oriental estaba subiendo los escalones de la secundaria.

-hola helga, creíste que olvide lo del cine verdad?-

-no, niño listo siempre cumples lo que dices….aunque a veces haces excepciones- diciendo eso casi con un susurro.

-que dijiste? Helga- tratando de asimilar lo que habia escuchado

-nada olvidalo, entremos melenas o llegaremos tarde como ayer- jalándolo del brazo.

Justo ese dia les tocaba a todos de su promoción con la clase de psicología.

-lo bueno de los viernes es que puedo ver otra vez a los idiotas reunidos, y asi poder fastidiarlos- sacando una pajilla mientras mordía un pedaso de papel.

-tu nunca cambiaras verdad- le regalaba una sonrisa el rubio.

-vamos hermano no trates de cambiarla, pataki sigue siendo la brabucona de siempre-

-gerald no creo que siga siendo asi ya hemos crecido…-

-AUCH!, pataki!- se sobaba la cabeza por el papel mojado que le callo

-eso te lo mereces por boca suelta Geraldo-

-eso lo veremos rubia- sacando una liga y unos papeles doblados.

-te juro que si me tiras uno no vivirás para contarlo cabello métrico-

El moreno hizo caso omiso y comenzó con la guerra de latigazos, cuando en un movimiento rápido helga le rebato la liga y comenzó el contra ataque.

-vamos chicos, alguien va a salir lastimado-

-si…jajaja aunque admítelo arnold se ven divertidos, jaja-

-si pero alguien puede salir lastimado- se levanto y justo cuando iba a agarrar la liga a helga escucho al profesor pronunciar su nombre.

-arnold shortman y helga pataki, el director los llama-

-que?- dijieron los dos al unisono.

-ya escucharon- abriendo la puerta para que pasen los dos rubios.

-genial…ahora que querrá ese pelado-

-no lo se, tal vez…- iba a terminar la frase cuando vio a jhon acerle señales a los dos para que pasaran a su taller.

-jhon pero que rayos haces vestido asi?- riendo la rubia por el traje elegante de jhon

-yo los llame, el director no, y esto es para la cita con olga-

-por favor Harrison es un cine no una iglesia!-

-me veo bien..?- haciendo caso omiso al comentario de helga mientras se dirigía a arnold.

-yo…bueno lo que dice helga es verdad-

-pero no tengo otra ropa como para estar con olga-

-a olga no le importa como te vistas, solo lo que tienes adentro, digo claro los sentimientos-

-bien, como son mis amigos me van a ayudar a escoger la ropa, alisten sus cosas vamos para mi casa-

-jhon si no se te olvida tenemos clases, estamos en un "COLEGIO"-

-no podemos perder clase, por tu cita jhon- tratando de sonar mas razonable arnold

-vamos por favor ayúdenme, hace 10 años que no la veo, nesecito recuperarla, por favor….- suplicando a los dos rubios de rodillas.

-voy por mis cosas y tu Arnoldo?-

-que queda…-

-genial!, tomen permisos de salida y le entregan al profesor- pasándole los pases a los dos rubios mientras ellos salian del salón.

-bien, no es tan malo para mi, que digo es genial, no voy a estar con gallegos en la ultima hora- dando saltos de alegría

-no se que tan genial sea eso-

-no seas aguafiestas Arnoldo, además que tenemos que ayudar a Harrison con lo de olga-

-bueno, lista?- mirando la puerta de la clase

-vamos cabeza de balon, como si fuera san Lorenzo, entremos-

TOC TOC TOC….

El profesor fue a abrir y salió del aula para hablar con dos personas mientras toda la clase hacia barullo.

-sabes por que el director llamo a arnold y a helga?-

-no…pero siento que los dos ocultan algo…-

-helga me dijo que hoy tenia una cita con arnold, pero que no estarían solos…eso es raro-

-tal vez deberíamos espiarlos para sacar conclusiones-

-creo que eso es un poco infantil, pero también me llama la curiosidad de que están haciendo por las tardes-

-bien muchachos, pasen y recojan sus cosas- se escucho al profesor decir antes de que los rubios entraran y alistaran sus cosas rápido.

-helga que paso estas bien?- le pregunto su amiga oriental.

-claro phoebe, solo que…que…tengo que hacer algo urgente- le corto con la mirada todas las preguntas relacionadas con el tema.

-oye viejo que pasa? A donde vas-

-yo…yo…que preguntaste Gerald?- observándolo con una mirada fugaz.

-nada olvidalo…-

-vamos helga, rápido debe estar esperando…-

-si okey ya voy, no puedo creer que haya escogido ese traje se le tan patético…-

-dejalo, esta ilusionado…ya estas?-

-si vámonos, gracias profesor- saliendo del aula, dejando a sus amigos mas confundidos aun.

-bien jhon llegamos…donde esta?-

-creo que ahí..-señalando el carro azul que estaba en la parte posterior del colegio.

-vamos- jalando a arnold de la mano hasta el patio.

-suban, rápido- abriendo las puertas del carro.

-sabias que estacionarse dentro de un local no autorizado es un delito-

-ahora no arnold!- gritaron Harrison y helga a la vez mientras que el primero ponía el pie en el acelerador.

-creo que ustedes debieron de ser hermanos, los dos tienen una actitud patética, no se porque tanto drama tan solo para una cita con olga-

-me huele que alguien esta molesto?- pasando sus dedos en los finos mechones del rubio, delicadamente pero a la vez con fuerza.

No solo estaba molesto aunque le cueste admitir estaba celoso que helga siempre le de la razón a jhon, aun si este no la tiene pero cuando sintió los níveos dedos de su amada pasándole por sus cabellos su malestar se fue, en vez de eso sintió un escalofrió no puedo evitar sonrojarse quiso sacarse ese tono carmesí de sus mejillas antes de que alguien se de cuenta, pero no lo logro.

-jajaja….- se burlo jhon

-que pasa ahora que te pico a ti?-

-jajaja si ves la cara de arnold lo explicaría todo jajaja- deteniendo el carro en un edificio viejo.

-que pasa Arnoldo, rayos estas mas rojo que un camaron, jajaja ya veo porque se rio jhon- desviando el retrovisor hacia la cara de arnold, quien se percato y puso una excusa.

-seguro me dio insolación…- mirando con reproche a Harrison que sacaba la llave del auto.

-vamos muchachos, tenemos poco tiempo-

-okey ya salimos- cerrando las puertas del coche, siguiendo a Harrison que iba a toda prisa, entraron a su casa y se dispusieron a elegir la ropa que jhon utilizaría con olga.

-mira lo que encontré, una chamarra ploma, unos jeans nuevos y unos tenis, eso es lo que utiliza una persona normal, en vez de un traje-

-no se veria nada mal en ti jhon- animándolo a que se pruebe ese conjunto.

-pásamelo, ahora salgo- dirigiéndose a cambiar en su closet.

-dios esto me tiene cansada…- tirándose en la cama de su amigo.

-crees que aun podamos ir al cine, con la cita de jhon-

-no creo… diablos y tenia tantas ganas de estar lejos de olga-

-que te parece si vamos a caminar, asi estas lejos de todos, no se si tu quieres…-

-claro, no tengo nada que hacer-

-genial…-

-listo, y que tal chicos?- saliendo esta ves cambiado de lo mas normal, se veía lindo un mechón pelirojo caia por su frente y tenia una banda en la cabeza.

-wow!, olga se derretirá al verte- cerrando su boca abierta por el impacto.

-si..te vez bien- celoso del comentario de helga.

-bueno es hora de irme, los dejo por el camino o que van a hacer?-

-no te preocupes…si conozco este vecindario yo dejo a helga en su casa-

-como quieran, bueno vamos abajo que no los dejare dentro de mi casa-

Bajaron todos, jhon se metió en su carro e hizo una señal a arnold para que se acercara, este obedeció.

-tranquilo niño, que yo no te la voy a quitar, suerte que me enamore locamente de olga porque sino ya no la tendrías como opción, jajaja además que soy mayor que ella- arrancando el carro dispuesto a irse –sabes que bromeo verdad?-

-si porque si no fuera asi ya te hubiera pateado el trasero-

-jajaja te hace mal juntarte con esta pequeña- señalando a la rubia con descaro -despues nos vemos- acelerando su chatarra.

-pero de que rayos hablaban cabeza de balon-

-jaja de nada vamos que nos falta un gran tramo que caminar-

-hubieras dicho que nos jalara, eres un baboso!-

-crei que querías estar lejos de tu familia-

-si pero no tan lejos, creo que estamos en otro estado!-

-por favor no seas tan dramática helga, además has pasado cosas peores-

-te acuerdas lo que paso en san Lorenzo…- tratando de que arnold diga algo respecto al beso.

-si…los dos casi perdemos la vida, no se que hubiera hecho sino hubieras estado ahí, a mi lado-

-arnold, mira, te acuerdas?- dirijiendose a un gran edificio, viejo y destartalado.

-es el edificio FTI, no puedo creer que aun este en pie-

-vamos, hay que entrar-

-no creo que sea buena idea, ya esta viejo y puede se peligroso-

-ayudame! Y no seas tan "dramático" como me dijiste ademas que pasamos cosas peores- tratando de abrir una gran puerta de acero.

-no se porque me convences de hacer cosas tan estúpidas- ayudándola y con esfuerzo abriéndola.

-vamos…que asco hay ratas por todos los lados, prendamos las luces- acercándose a un interruptor.

-helga como vas a pensar, este edificio debe tener todos nuestros años y quieres prender las…- largándose a callar cuando vio que se hizo la luz.

-que decias, vamos hay que seguir-

-que quieres buscar?, no hay nada además apesta como…-

-un borracho en una taberna?, jajaja ya estoy acostumbrada-

-pero que es lo que buscas?, no entiendo-

-mi saco, eso es lo que quiero recuperar- le dijo con un tono de ira mientras lo miraba de la misma forma.

-esto trae muchos recuerdos no?- tratando de calmar la ira de helga, porque sabia que el era el culpable de eso.

-si…ven es aca a la derecha- pasando por un pasadizo donde había una cabina telefónica y un teléfono tirado.

-hace cuanto no habrán barrido este lugar- deteniéndose para recoger el teléfono.

-porque lo dices?- mirándolo con intriga.

-te acuerdas cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que no saliera por el pasillo, bueno pues vi el reflejo de voz ronca en esa puerta y mientras te preguntaba como salir solté el teléfono y me dirigí hacia ti-

-me ayudas otra vez- ignorando por completo lo que dijo y tratando de empujar la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón.

-claro- sabiendo que ella no quería hablar sobre ese episodio- ya casi!- empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

CRACK…CRACK!

El rubio pudo ver como se quebraba el vidrio –CUIDADO HELGA!- lo único que hizo fue agarrar a helga por el hombro y tirarla al piso mientras todos los vidrios caían encima de el.

-ARNOLD!- incorporándose de inmediato y retirando algunos vidrios de la ropa del rubio.

-tranquila, estoy bien- parándose con ayuda de la rubia.

-mira tu mano!, estas sangrando-

-es solo una rasgadura, mira ahí esta tu saco- apuntando donde estaba el traje que habia utilizado helga para pasar como voz ronca.

-olvida ese estúpido saco, maldición siempre te pasan cosas mala por mis estúpidas ideas- agarrando la mano de arnold y limpiando la sangre con su chompa.

-no hagas eso te vas a manchar y la sangre ya no sale-

-no me importa, es que acaso no ves que me preocupo por ti estúpido cabeza de balon!- tapándose la boca por caer sola en su propia declaración.

Arnold tras haber escuchado lo que dijo helga y sin pensarlo la abrazo tan delicadamente pero a la vez con miedo de que ella lo empujase mas eso no paso

El sonido de un celular despertó a helga de su hermoso trance, cortando asi con el abrazo –bueno?-

-si, ya voy

-esta Harrison ahí?, una cena sorpresa?

-pero fueron al cine?

-bueno…si yo le digo, okey voy para halla

-quien era?-

-era olga, dice que vallamos rápido a la casa porque hay cena sorpresa-

-pero fue al cine con Harrison?-

-si fueron, vámonos- corriendo y saliendo del edificio tomando rápidamente un taxi.

Nadie dijo ninguna palabra en el trayecto, estaban lo demasiado pensativos como para hablar, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-olga?- entrando con arnold.

-llegan tarde!, pero que te paso arnold! Y tu chompa helga esta con sangre!-

-si después te explico después ahora pásame alcohol y una venda-

-claro, ahora vuelvo- saliendo al segundo piso

-hola Harrison, y que tal?-

-no paso nada solo que se que me enamoro cada vez mas de ella…pero que diablos le paso a arnold-

-larga historia- agarrando la mano de arnold haciendo que se sentase a lado de ella.

-toma- dijo olga acercándole el alcohol y la venda.

-gracias, bien listo?- alistándose para echar el químico en la herida del rubio.

-claro, HHHAAAA!- aguantándosela para no gritar mas y aunque fuera solo alcohol digamos que el corte no fue nada superficial.

-vamos no es para tanto Arnoldo- vendándole delicadamente la mano.

-si claro no me hagas recordar san Lorenzo- recordando como tuvieron que rogarle para que dejara echar el desinfectante en sus multiples rasgones.

-bueno quiero decirles a todos mi gran sorpresa!, PAPA MAMA! Bajen!-

Ya estando todos reunidos olga lo solto como si se tratase de lo mas normal del mundo – mi comprometido me llamo mañana viene a hillwood, no es grandioso?-

-tu comprometido?- exclamando helga y Harrison a la vez y dejando a olga sorprendida.

-si, no es genial-

-apuesto que es un estúpido quita dinero!- gritando a olga como a hija.

-no hables asi del comprometido de olga! Niña-

-no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti- todos se quedaron en silencio al ver a Harrison abrazar a olga y felicitarla.

-yo ya me voy…- dijo Harrison con una sonrisa triste mientras se despedia de todos y veía como los padres de olga se largaban al segundo piso.

-te acompañamos- se levanto arnold junto con helga.

-yo también- insistió olga.

-mi carro esta al frente, no se preocupen-

-igual te acompaño- dijo olga jalándolo hasta la puerta y cerrándola.

-que estúpida es olga! Por que no se da cuenta que hay alguien mejor que se muere por ella!-

-entonces también yo fui un estúpido- acercándose mas a helga.

-de que hablas…?-

-de que ya es hora que nos comportemos como adultos, es hora de aclarar todo, ya no estamos para niñerías-

-pero…no se de que me hablas Arnoldo-

-acerca de lo que dijimos en san Lorenzo-

-pensé que te había quedado claro, solo fue el calor del momento-

-y que tal si no fue asi, y que pasaría si te dijiera que todo lo que dije es verdad- sacando un papel de su bolsillo y entregándoselo.

Helga lo abrió, lo primero que noto fue que era el mismo dialogo que habían hablado hace un dia en la clase de gallegos, pero en lo ultimo decia – helga yo te amo- miro a arnold y el le regalo una sonrisa, esa de las sinceras mientras se acercaba cada ves mas a ella. No reacciono solo cuando sintió en sus labios calor y su corazón latir como nunca, ella le correspondió.

Mientras que en el pórtico.

-nesecito hablar contigo-

-claro que pasa-

-no te hagas jhon! Se quien eres, nunca olvidaría tus mechones pelirrojos-

-enserio me reconoces?, esto es increíble- cargándola mientras se olvidaba aunque sea por un momento que ella estaba comprometida.

-jajaja, claro que si no has cambiado nada, veo que en la actitud si-

-fue gracias a ti que cambie, me di cuenta que no necesito a nadie mas que a mi mismo para ser alguien y nadie mas que tu- mirándola a los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa, mientras no la soltaba.

-creo que ya es hora de que vayas a dormir jhon- soltándose delicadamente de su agarre mientras se despedía de el.

-haa, si gracias por todo olga, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- bajando los tres escalones en dirección a su carro.

-yo también Harrison, cuidate- cerrando la puerta y susurrando –no sabes cuanto…John-

El sonido de la puerta hizo que se separaran los dos rubios de un beso correspondido por los dos –te amo- dijo el rubio mientras se paraba.

-yo…aun estoy un poco confundida…- agarrándose la cabeza.

-no te preocupes yo te esperare, ya me voy-

-te acompaño hasta la puerta- caminando hasta esta.

Ya afuera…

-te amo con todas mis fuerzas helga- abrazándola y acto seguido besándola sintiendo como ella le correspondía.

-yo también, aunque estoy un poco confundida ahora-

-no te preocupes, como dije te esperare, cuidate-

-chau- cerrando la puerta mientras sonreía y suspirando dirigiéndose a su cuarto de analizar todo otra vez.

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Bueno como ven en este capitulo me saque el ancho pensando jaja bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Mari3304- si lo de que olga atrae a todos los babosos interesados jajaja creeme a mi también me encantaría caerme encima de un arnold y si, lo se, en el otro capitulo mi arnold me salió demasiado romanticón jaja es que estaba inspirada, seguí tu consejo gracias, y me encanta que te halla gustado.

Siu97- jajaja en este cap hay un avance, "mas que amigos", y muy pronto sabrás quien es ese tal Adam, gracias y me alegra mucho que te halla gustado.

Hel201- no crees que lo de olga se parece a lo de arnold el nunca se dio cuenta que helga lo amaba, pares impares, creeme que con este capitulo vas a terminar mas que roja jajaja gracias y me alegra que te halla gustado

Letifiesta- gracias por leer


	6. causa de mi confusion

Bueno, este capitulo trata de un flashback de las dos partes, ya sea de arnold y de helga espero que lo disfruten…haa! Cierto lo olvidaba, hey arnold no es mi propiedad, es de nickelodeon solo lo hago por fines de lucro…blablablá..ahora si comencemos.

HELGA POV

_Hemos estado caminando por mas de 7 horas, estoy mas que muerta, pero si es por la felicidad de arnold juro que mataria. El esta en mi mismo estado agotado y con unas ojeras marcadas, creo que son las 11 de la noche, estamos perdidos y tenemos hambre, he sido precavida y traje 9 pastelitos y 3 botellas de agua que agarre del hotel pero aun asi eso no es suficiente para llenar nuestros estomagos creo que el también trajo comida, solo no quiero que le pase algo malo a el, en esta travecia estoy dispuesta a dar todo de mi, aunque sea mi vida._

_-¿helga?- me despertó de mis propios pensamientos mirandome con esas orbes verdes que aun en la penumbra alumbraban con el reflejo de la luna. _

_-¿si cabeza de balon?- genial mientras los dos estamos solos se me da por insultarlo._

_-vamos a descansar, ya es muy tarde y no quiero que nos pase algo malo mientras caminamos, he visto una cueva- alargo su mano para enseñarme la dichosa cueva._

_-ni creas que dormiré en una cochina cueva, que tal si hay un jaguar o un oso- gritándole por su estúpida idea, aunque no del todo estúpida, admito que me daba miedo el simple echo de que algún animalucho este dentro de esa caverna._

_-tranquila, en san Lorenzo no hay osos y no te preocupes por los jaguares que en esta zona no hay muchos por la caza ilegal además que duermen en los arboles- caminando hacia la cueva dejándome unos pasos atrás._

_-espera Arnoldo no me dejes sola- corriendo de inmediato a su lado recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa y su típico -"no te preocupes que mientras este yo no te pasara nada"- aunque cada vez que me decia eso me tranquilizaba, esta vez no fue una excepción._

_Ya dentro de la estúpida cueva prendimos una fogata y la arreglamos como para poder dormir, cuando se nos presento un pequeño problema, mejor dicho un gran problema para mi sin obviar las ganas que tenia de aceptar._

_-que no camaron con pelos, ni loca dejare que duermas junto a mi- _

_-helga en la noche hace frio, además si como tu dices entra un animal estare a tu lado para…-_

_-protegerme si lo se zopenco-_

_-entonces dormiremos juntos esta decidido helga- con una seriedad nunca antes vista por mi lo que me aturdió un poco y no me quedo otra que aceptar._

_Comimos los panqueques y unos bocaditos que arnold habia comprado, tomamos agua y asi nos dirigimos a nuestra cama improvisada de pasto y hojas recolectadas, el saco una manta de su mochila, me quede sorprendida, ni siquiera sabia que habia traido eso en su mochila, sin mas preámbulos nos tapamos los dos con su misteriosa manta y dormimos. En toda la noche no pude dormir no a causa de los estúpidos bichos sino del abrazo que me habia dado arnold entre sueños, me tenia atrapada entre sus brazos quienes rozaban sutilmente mi cintura, me sentía ansiosa pero a la vez protegida y mientras me embriagaba en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que también en un sueño profundo._

_En la mañana amaneci sola la manta me tapaba, me levante un poco nerviosa y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir de la cueva vi una silueta en frente de un árbol, creo que eso fue lo mas vergonsozo que habia visto en toda mi vida y no tardo en subirme la sangre a mis mejillas. Cuando el termino lo que tenia que hacer entro a la cueva y me encontró con el rubor en mis mejillas._

_-¿que pasa?- señalando mis mejillas._

_-otra ves Arnoldo trata de ser mas discreto al andar regando arbolitos en la selva- lo que dije hizo que se ruborizara inmediatamente, bueno no miento yo también tenia ganas de ir al baño._

_-voy al baño, si mieras Arnoldo te juro que no estaras vivo- dirijiendome a unos arbustos, jajaja al pobre lo deje todo rojo._

_Después de haber ido al "baño" lo vi con su maleta y la mia en la mano entregándomela casi al instante que me puse a su costado._

_-toma, comeremos mientras caminamos para ahorrar tiempo-_

_-claro- fue lo único que dije antes de seguirlo por un sendero un poco empinado. Estuvimos asi como unas 2 horas hasta que a lo lejos divisamos un templo, el supuesto templo donde se encontraban sus padres, al acercarnos vimos que habían 2 hombres custodiándolo, vi a arnold estaba un poco triste y pensativo, de inmediato se me vino a mi mente una de mis alocada ideas._

_-bien esto haremos Arnoldo, yo distraigo a los mastodontes mientras tu entras y liberas a tus padres, ¿entendiste?-_

_-¡NO! Ni creas que te dejare a merced de esos terroristas, además si vemos una entrada por la parte posterior…- lo deje hablando solo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en frente de esos dos hombres, sentí como la adrenalina me subia mientras emprendía mi salida al ver que los dos hombres me perseguían, en una mirada furtiva vi a arnold mirarme mientras entraba al templo. Seguía corriendo con gran agilidad por la selva otra idea se me subió a la cabeza como espuma, me escondi detrás de un gran arbol y agarre una de sus ramas dejándola doblada mientras miraba la cercanía de los terroristas, para mi grandiosa suerte los dos caminaban juntos y el choque de la rama con sus caras fue tremendo, los dos quedaron inconsientes en el suelo, me acerque a uno de ellos y le quite la cuchilla que tenia en la cintura y asi otra ves emprendi la corrida de mi vida hacia el templo cayéndome unas cuantas veces pero levantándome rápidamente._

_Cuando entre todo estaba en silencio, sentí mi corazón latir a cien tenia miedo, no por mi sino por arnold y por sus padres, cuando escuche su grito a lo lejos y sin pensarlo dos veces fui a su ayuda. Lo que vi me enfureció de tal manera que pensaba en matar, sus padres estaban amarrados juntos de pies a cabeza mientra miraban como un hombre alto y delgado agarraba a arnold de su camisa para darle un sertero pueñete, el cual nunca llego ya que yo me abalanze hacia donde estaba el hombre o mejor dicho la "sombra" haciendo que soltara a arnold, lo que no contaba era que a unos pocos metros se encontraba una fosa inmensa en la cual caimos la sombra y yo, como pude me sostuve de la pared de piedra de la fosa cuando vi abajo me encontré con la sombra a unos escasos metros de mi, con una mano se sontenia y con la otra trataba de quitarse la cuchilla que le habia incrustado en el hombro._

_-¡!HELGA!- escuche mi nombre rezonar por todo el templo mientras veía como arnold se asomaba echado tratando de darme su mano._

_-dame tu mano helga, resiste, por favor resiste- vi asomarse lagrimas en sus ojos verdes, en lo que no me di cuenta era que yo habia empezado a llorar desde que me abalanze encima de la sombra._

_Hize todo mi esfuerzo hasta que logre agarrar la mano de arnold que con esfuerzo me subia. Lo primero que el hizo al tenerme sana y salva fue abrazarme, yo lo aparte no porque quería lo hacia por liberar a sus padres._

_-vamos Arnold hay que liberar a tus padres- acercándome a ellos y con una pequeña navaja de mano cortando las sogas que los apresaban._

_Sus padres de arnold fueron corriendo hacia el mientras yo admiraba la escena feliz y angustiada a la vez cuando sentí unos pasos detrás mio, cuando voltee vi a la sombra empuñando su mano y alzándola para dar con mi cuerpo, lo único que escuche antes de quedar inconsiente fue un –¡HELGA!-_

ARNOLD POV

_Despues de que helga se fuera corriendo con esos dos terroristas persiguiéndola, me adentre en el templo, cuando puede ver a mis padres amarrados de pies a cabeza y la sombra apuntándolos con una pistola, corrí hacia el y en un movimiento rápido arroge la pistola a unos metros, el me golpeo en el estomago dejándome por un momento sin aire mientras me alzaba y se preparaba para darme un puñete en la cara, el cual nunca llego porque helga se le abalanzo encima de el._

_-¡!HELGA!- solo puede decir eso mientras veía todo en cámara lenta, los dos cayendo en una fosa, helga clavándole una cuchilla en su hombro y alejándose de el en el aire para agarrarse en la escambrosas paredes de la fosa, tarde un poco en reaccionar mas cuando me di cuenta el peligro que helga corría me acerque a la fosa y me agache para que agarrara mi mano._

_-dame tu mano helga, resiste, por favor resiste- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, tenia miedo de perderla y aunque tuviera 15 años sentía que ella era la mujer de mi vida y ahora veía con mis propios ojos como la muerte podía apoderarse de ella. Con esfuerzo agarro mi mano y con fuerza tire de ella, cuando la tenia a salvo enfrente mío la abrase cuando sentí que me apartaba suavemente de ella y me decía en un tono preocupado._

_-vamos Arnold hay que liberar a tus padres- y con una pequeña navaja de mano logro liberarlos, al instante ellos me abrazaron yo les correspondí, cuando no pude evitar ver a helga, un hombre estaba atrás de ella, me aleje de mis padres mientras corría hacia ella y gritaba su nombre –¡HELGA!- cuando sucedió lo que no podía evitar y quería evitar, el la golpeo de tal manera que ella cayo como un saco de plomo inconsciente en el suelo me acerque a ella llorando y levante su cabeza, tenia un hilo de sangre corriéndole por su labio, sentí ira, sentí como mi sangre hervía de coraje entonces lo vi el estaba parado casi al frente mío, estaba aturdido mirándola, me levante y le acerté un derechazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire mientras lo acorralaba en una pared dándole un puñete en la cara, el respondió y me tiro el puñete que me debía cuando helga se le abalanzo me dejo atontado el iba a golpearme cuando escuche un disparo, mi padre le había herido en una de sus piernas haciendo que caiga. Escuche varios pasos acercarse a nosotros, para mi impresión era un escuadron de militares los cuales arrestaron a la sombra y mis amigos de promoción incluyendo a Gerald que se acerco a mi y al profesor simons._

_-hermano te hemos estado buscando por horas-_

_-losciento Gerald- corriendo donde estaba mi madre la cual estaba a lado de helga._

_-llamen a un medico- grite mientras la cargaba y se la entregaba a un doctor militar, que se la llevaba a un carro especial._

_Hable con mis padres por un momento para después irme donde estaba helga y esperaba hasta que despertara._

HELGA POV

_Desperté y lo vi estaba en una silla dormido._

_-¿arnold?- despertándolo dulcemente, el me sonrió y se acerco a mi me acaricio las manos, me parecieron raras sus caricias ya que nunca lo había hecho._

_-helga te amo- lo soltó así como si nada, como si fuera tan simple decirlo._

_-¿arnold estas alucinando?- soltando sus manos mientras me sentaba en la cama en la que estaba._

_-no, te amo desde hace mucho, amo tus expresiones, amo que me cuides y amo tus besos- acercándose a mi y besándome ese fue nuestro primer beso juntos el cual los dos correspondimos, el cual los dos amamos aunque sea por ese instante._

_-hey hermano, todos te están llamando y…que diablos, estas haciendo arnold- si el estúpido de Gerald corto con ese hermoso beso mientras nosotros nos separábamos rápidamente, arnold trataba tontamente de poner una excusa mientras yo pensaba en mis adentros ¿y ahora que?, después el me aviso que se quedaría en san Lorenzo, admito que mi mundo cayo, "solo será un año" un año de sufrimiento, pero si el era felis yo lo era igual y asi sin mas nada que decir yo volvi a hillwood triste porque otra ves quedo ese beso en el calor del momento, solo en eso._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Recordaban lo que habia pasado en san Lorenzo los dos rubios como si estuvieran conectado, mientras que su mente de uno se arrepentía la mente de otro se confundía cada vez mas.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Hel201- perdón por no dar todo lo de mi en el anterior capitulo es que decidi en olvidar a mi inspiración, tu sabes cosas dificiles y si la escena en los que los dos están en el edificio FTI hubiera sido el escenario perfecto de un beso, pero quise ponerle algo de suspenso, si es que a eso se le puede llamar a mi falta de creatividad, jajaja bueno espero que te guste este capitulo, ya que lo hize con toda mi imaginación que tenia especialmente para ti, y para no aburrirte jejeje.**

**Rickhunter17- gracias aquí tienes el cap 6 espero que lo disfrutes.**


	7. dia de hermanas

Hey arnold no me pertenece, a no ser de jhon Harrison el si me pertenece ES MIO! Jajaja bueno no hago mas rodeos y vamos directo al grano.

CONTINUANDO

-¡olga puedes salir de mi cuarto!

-pero hermanita ya es hora que te levantes-

-es sábado olga!- tapándose la cara con su almohada

-nada que es sábado, arriba que hoy vamos a pasar un dia de hermanas- sacándole la almohada a la fuerza

-diablos! Siempre tengo que hacerte caso- levantándose torpemente en dirección a su baño.

-hermanita te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro, que te intriga?

-donde conociste a jhon?- se quedo fría por un momento al recordar lo que le habia dicho jarrison -¿Quién es jhon?-

-¿Cuál era su segundo nombre…ha-harrison-

-ha!, Harrison, el te lo dijo olga el es mi profesor de guitarra y que tanto con el?-

-solo pregunto…-dejándose notar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-te gusta! No puedo creerlo-

-no me gusta helga, recuerda que estoy comprometida- aturdiendo un poco a su hermana por su respuesta tajante.

-por que no me dijiste olga?-

-si te dije, bueno le dije a mama y a papa que te avisaran también cada vez que llamaba tu estabas en la casa de phoebe-

-todavía a quien les dices…¿hoy viene verdad?-

-si

-genial otro imbécil quita herencia-

-el es diferente

-todos son diferentes para ti olga, aun no se como pudiste perdonar a ese patan que trato de robar la empresa de bob-

-mejor perdonar a que te odien-

-al tipo le dio igual, olga porque no puedes pensar que hay gente mala, eres demasiado inocente, ¡mírate tienes 25 años ya es hora que madures!- se creo un ambiente cargado y un poco tenso, la mirada de la rubia menor era de molestia mientras que la de la mayor era de asombro y de sumiso pensamiento, cuando esta se atrevió a romper el incomodo momento.

-pero que dices hermanita!, que te parece si vamos a comer un helado?- recibiendo como respuesta un resoplido –esta bien olga-

-bueno?, se encuentra Gerald?-

-viejo, hola-

-gerald puedes venir a mi casa?-

-no se, que vamos hacer ahí?-

-tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente-

-a cerca de?, espero que sea un buen tema como el de…-

-helga, le dije que me gustaba y la bese-

SILENCIO INCOMODO

-…..voy enseguida hermano…-

-quieres de vainilla?-

-si, como sea….gracias-

-de nada hermanita para eso estamos las hermanas mayores- estrujándola entre sus brazos.

- olga, me puedes soltar?-

-claro-

-al menos me puedes ayudar a comprarme una chamarra nueva?-

-por supuesto vamos- tirándola hacia la tienda mas cercana de ropa.

-y viejo te vas a quedar ahí sentado o me vas a decir lo que en verdad paso?-

-es que no se como empezar, mira primero fuimos a la casa de jhon y…-

-quien es jhon?-

-es un profesor de guitarra de la escuela-

-y que hacias por su casa-

-fuimos a ayudarlo en una cita con olga-

-LA HERMANA DE HELGA!-

-ella misma, bueno no me interrumpas, como te decía salimos y nos topamos con el edificio de FTI, entramos por el deseo de ella por encontrar su saco, cuando ya estábamos abriendo la ultima puerta de vidrio esta se rompió y me corte la mano- enseñándole la venda que portaba en la mano.

-déjame adivinar, y de ahí fueron a su casa, no soportaste y le aclaraste lo que sentías y la besaste, pero ella que te dijo?-

-me dijo que aun no estaba lista, no la culpo-

-no entiendo, como que no esta lista?-

-mira yo herí sus sentimientos con lo de FTI y para colmo lo arruine con lo de san Lorenzo no creo que tenga la confianza para entregar su amor-

-hhaa!, que complicadas que son las mujeres-

-pero aun asi la amo- sonriendo ante su comentario

-hay hermano tu no tienes remedio, pero ahora que vas a hacer?-

-tratar de ganar su confianza, comenzar desde cero-

-tu que si tienes agallas-

-eso espero Gerald-

-tranquilo todo saldrá bien- tomándolo del hombro y sentándose a lado de el.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-mira ese te queda bien, resalta tus ojos azules-

-tienes razón, me gusta esta bufanda- era una de color celeste con azul y negro.

-yo te la compro hermanita- acercándose a la caja

-gracias olga-

-son 15 dolares- le recibia una típica chica con la voz chillona que podía romper los vidrios de todo el local –un momento usted no es olga pataki?-

-la mismo cariño-

-wow, p-puedo tomarme un-nnna foto con usted?- acercándose tímidamente a ella.

-claro, helga me podrías hacer el favor de tomarnos una foto?-

-esta bien olga- aceptando de mala gana y tomando la foto cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar.

-si?...phoebe!-

-_que tal helga, te llamaba para decirte que no te olvides la tarea de matemáticas, sabes que estas mal en eso-_

-no te preocupes ya la hice, ahora tengo que decirte algo importante arnold me beso ayer y me dijo que todo lo que me dijo en san Lorenzo era verdad….-

_-…y que respondiste?...-_

_-_que aun no estaba lista, es decir que se cree el hombre maravilla que en una noche puede arreglar todo, aun tengo resentimiento sobre lo de san Lorenzo y FTI-

-_esta bien helga, acepta cuando te sientas segura y dispuesta de dar tu amor de manera equitativa, que te parece si mañana salimos y me cuentas todo a detalle-_

_-_claro phoebe, vas mañana a mi casa-

-_claro helga, me tengo que ir, aun me faltan algunos ejercicios cuídate y trata de ordenar los sentimientos que tienes con respecto a el okey cuídate…chau-_

_-_gracias phoebe, cuídate…-colgando su celular _ordenar?, pero como quiere que ordene mis sentimientos, eso me confunde mas._

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno antes que nada perdón por la demora, se que fue una eternidad es que estaba avanzando en mi otro fanfiction que se llama pasiones que dañan, léanlo esta realmente bueno xD.**

**Letifiesta- gracias por leer mis fanfictions**

**Hel201- me encanto que te haya gustado mi capitulo, espero que te guste esta chapter aunque creo que esta aburrido y si no te divierte tanto lee mi otro fanfiction, al final te dejo el link :)**

**Mari3304- si todo es demasiado confuso para ellos es que tienen 17 años aun no son lo suficientemente sensatos :D, jaja y si lo del baño se me ocurrió por una experiencia desagradable con mi amigo jajaja me agrada que te haya gustado.**

**Rickhunter17- gracias me agrada que te haya gustado**

**Link de mi otro fanfiction pasiones que dañan- .net/s/7565131/1/Pasiones_que_danan**

**Master.-Helga**


End file.
